


Deleted Scene #2

by montecarlogirl87



Series: Highway to Hell [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montecarlogirl87/pseuds/montecarlogirl87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set during <i>Burn in Hell</i> -- there was a jacuzzi in their room, they were damn well gonna use it ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deleted Scene #2

Monte made her way into the lavish bathroom and smiled to herself. She had made damn sure the suite she rented had a Jacuzzi.  
  
And for good reason.  
  
The boys had gone out to hustle some pool and despite not needing the money, Monte was more than happy to let them go.

Dean had wondered why she wasn’t coming, she was normally just as willing to take part in the fun, but she just told him she needed some girly time and ushered him out the door.  
  
She smiled evilly as she sat on the side of the tub and turned the nickel knob that was marked with a red ‘H’.  
  
As the water began to fill and swirl in the deep basin, she puttered around the room. She grabbed a plastic bag she had brought back from the local home goods store and pulled out a half dozen candles that she had bought. She scattered them around the bathroom and pulled out her lighter. The soft scent of vanilla, cream and sugar soon permeated the room, seeming to carry across the foggy steam.  
  
She checked the water, letting it splash across her wrist and turned the blue knob just enough to make it more hospitable before returning to the plastic bag on the bed.  
  
She pulled out a small corked bottle of bath salts and returned to the tub to pour them into the gushing water.  
  
The water pulsed and climbed its way up the walls of the tub and when it had finally surpassed the level of the silver jets scattered around the sides her pants fell to the floor.  
  
Her black shirt soon pooled on the floor next to it and she slipped her long legs into the scorching water.  
  
She eased herself down, basking in the slight sting the water assaulted her skin with.  
  
She sighed and let out a small moan as she slipped in as deep as she could and let the water continue to rise around her.  
  
When it was almost lapping over the sides of the tub she finally leaned forward and turned the knobs off.  
  
She leaned back and smiled.  
  
This was so worth the extra dough she paid for the room.  
  
And it only got better from here.  
  
Her hand slipped out of the slightly milky water and pushed the small button on the side after a few minutes.  
  
The rumble of the small motor started up and she felt the vibration through the fiberglass before the jets sprang to life and bombarded her body.  
  
She sat up just long enough to get used to the pressure points and eased back in, shifting slightly every few minutes to make sure the fingers of water hit all the right spots and skillfully worked the tension from her body like they were living beings.  
  
When she was thoroughly relaxed and smirked to herself as she inserted her finger into one of the jets holes and tilted it higher.  
  
She sat up brushing her wet hair out of her face and draped her legs over the side of the tub, water pooling on the tile underneath her heels.  
  
Her head went back as the jet hit the perfect spot.

* * *

 

Sam had headed to the local library, raining on Dean’s pool hustling parade, so he headed back to the hotel.  
  
He walked in and heard the sound of the tub in the bathroom. Throwing his keys on the table and shrugging off his jacket with a grin he headed towards the bathroom with full intentions of joining Monte.   
  
He was shirtless by the time he made it to the bedroom and he stopped dead when he saw her in the tub.

She writhed against the jet of water, the pressure was almost too much but oh so perfect. Tilting her hips and thrusting into the stream she worked herself on the pulsing water.  
  
Moaning and arching her back obscenely, she tilted a little more and let the water pummel against her tender lips.  
  
She gasped as her wet fingers grasped for purchase on the edge of the bathtub, water splashing onto the floor.  
  
White knuckles wrapped themselves around the lip and her knees where repositioned as she pulled herself closer to the abusive water.  
  
God, it was so good it literally hurt.  
  
Her mind fogged over, ears buzzing like a million bees and she felt dizzy. She silently hoped she wouldn’t pass out and drown.

Dean stood watching her, mouth agape. When she almost screamed in pleasure as she gyrated against the jet any thoughts of joining her flew from his mind.  
  
She was doing just fine on her own.  
  
He silently sat down on the bed, leaning back and quietly unzipping his jeans, working them down until they fell around his ankles.  
  
Damn, he was hard already.   
  
His thumb circled his head, spreading the precum that had already accumulated there.  
  
He watched her as she bucked in the water, and matched her thrust for thrust with his own hand.  
  
“Fuck…” she breathed. It had been so long since she’d done this.  
  
Oh, how she had missed it.  
  
She pulled herself closer to the tub, her arms flew behind her, bracing her body as she tilted her hips and arched her back, bringing her throbbing clit just that much closer to the source of the torture.  
  
Dean swallowed hard and bit the inside of his cheek, the copper taste of blood washing across his tongue.  _Just keep the fuck quite Dean._  
  
He sped up his actions, bucking into his own hand. He tugged on his balls willing himself to last a little longer, but the sight of her getting herself off like that was driving his control up the fucking wall.  
  
Her body hummed, every muscle protested against the strain. She moaned and tried hard to draw a breath into her ever tightening chest. Her legs jerked and she tried so hard to not move her tender clit from the strong water. It felt so damn good, she knew if she just stayed still, the water would abuse her into oblivion.   
  
But it was so damn hard to stay still.  
  
She continued bucking against the jet, rubbing herself against the power. Dean watched utterly fascinated wondering how in his, experienced, life he had never had the chance to witness this.  
  
He was so close to coming, the pressure building inside his balls.   
  
He bit harder on his cheek.  
  
“God…shit…” she hissed. Finally she threw her head back and pushed herself flat up against the jet, grinding herself on the water. The pressure was so intense it was painful as she came hard, screaming Dean’s name unconsciously. Her clit was tender as she bucked and continued to try to work herself, she tilted her hips in and out of the stream, wanting to stay under its abusing power but thinking it just might kill her.  
  
She felt like she was about to pass out, her vision was blurry and her whole body felt like she had just been hit with electricity. Muscles refused to cooperate and her ears refused to hear a damn thing.  
  
That’s the only reason she didn’t hear Dean groan her name. He sped up his jerks when he realized she was close to cumming, but when she screamed his name he lost it all, spurting his sticky hot cum all over his hand and stomach.  
  
“Fuck…” he gasped.  
  
She vaguely registered the sound and cracked open her swimming eyes, tying in vain to focus on the figure on the bed, but knowing who it was either way.  
  
She smiled lazily before collapsing, legs still draped over the side of the tub. Her hand appeared a second later from under the water to hit the button, killing the noisy motor.  
  
For minutes the only sound was the two of them gasping for breath.  
  
“You gonna let me play too next time?” Dean’s sex-filled voice rumbled.  
  
She laughed and rolled her head to the side, still trying to recover from the numbing climax.  
  
She smirked and crooked a finger at him, beckoning him to her.  
  
A devilish smirk crossed his features as he stumbled from the bed and headed to the tub.


End file.
